Vaille que vaille
by BobSherlock
Summary: SPOILER saisons 1-3. Loin d'une romance entre Stark et Lannister. Plus un... arrangement.
1. PARTIE I

**SPOILER SAISON 1 - 3**

Hello everybody!

Donc, voilà, un OS en deux parties sur **Catelyn Stark** et **Tywin Lannister**. Attention, pas une romance ! _Nah, nah, nah._ Il n'y aura rien de romantique là dedans ! Dramatique, oui. Du coup, je suppose que dépressifs s'abstenir.

Sinon, pour vous présenter rapidement le contexte, histoire de ne pas vous perdre dès le début : la scène débute juste après le**_ Red Wedding_** chez les Frey (_ces gens si accueillants, alalah!_), tout comme dans la série - livre ou TV show, peu importe - excepté le fait que Cat ne s'est pas fait bousiller la face par ces... Bref ! Tout ça pour vous dire d'oublier tout ce qui se passe après, ne cherchez pas à faire des liens avec la suite - notamment la saison 4 puisqu'elle est en cours *ouiiiii!* - parce qu'il n'y en a **_pas_**.

J'ai essayé de respecter les caractères mais je ne suis malheureusement ni **George R. R. Martin**, ni **Michelle Fairley - **_gloire à Michelle, gloire à Michelle !_ -, ni **Charles Dance** (et hop, un petit coup de disclaimer !). Donc ça ne sera pas l'exacte reprise des caractères de la série, livre ou TV show. Du coup, je préfère prévenir, OOC - léger ou non selon votre propre vision des personnages.

Bon, je pense que je vais vous laissez lire, à présent. Avec l'espoir que cela vous plaise. Une petite review à la fin pour me donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais ? *regard de Jon Snow*

Des bisous.

LOLA.

* * *

PS: Bah, tout de même, merci à **Naomi** qui m'a supporté pendant toute l'écriture de ce OS et m'a permit de le terminer, et merci à mon petit mouflon de **Morgane** qui m'a relu et corrigé !

* * *

**Vaille que vaille**

**PARTIE I**

Le temps était à l'orage, agitait la mer dans une danse mortelle de vagues roulantes, et le ciel était sombre. Il faisait chaud, lourd, humide. Et la pièce, éclairée par une multitude de petites bougies, restait sombre et étouffante.

Le vainqueur dominait la vaincue. La vaincue était dominée par le vainqueur. L'homme dominait la femme et la femme était dominée par l'homme. C'était là un tableau tristement cliché, mais tristement réel, tristement actuel, et tristement _triste_. Lord Tywin Lannister avait gagné, vaincu, battu la dame du Nord, et cela se lisait sur son visage. Là-haut, perché sur son siège d'or, l'air fier et méprisant, il aurait presque pu passer pour une statue de roi antique. Mais l'éclat doré de ses yeux verts le rendaient horriblement vivant.

Et puis, _elle _était là, au beau milieu de la salle, pilier de chair blanche sur le marbre sombre. Lady Catelyn Stark n'était plus ce qu'elle avait un jour été. Méconnaissable. Sa robe, autrefois jolie, d'un bleu sombre, avait tourné au noir, tourmentée par la saleté et la poussière du long voyage qui venait à peine de se terminer. Une infinité de jours passée dans une carriole – _boîte_ serait plus exact –, torturée par les cahotements de sa voiture. Et, à peine sortie au grand air, les yeux brûlés par le peu de lumière que crachait encore le ciel, elle avait été menée dans la grande salle de Casterly Rock, devant le seigneur des lieux. Et, disparues, toutes traces de ce qu'elle avait été. Rien, dans ses cheveux, ne rappelait la grâce rougeoyante des Tully. Ce n'était plus qu'une chevelure noire de crasse, hirsute. Et son visage, _dieux son visage !_, était noir, lui aussi, assombri par l'interminable voyage, et couvert de sang séché. Les larmes brûlantes, qui avaient cessé de couler depuis des jours, à défaut d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once d'eau dans son corps amaigri, avaient creusés de profonds sillons sur ses joues et lui donnaient un air pitoyable. Avec son allure d'ombre, Catelyn n'avait jamais plus ressemblé à une Stark qu'en ce jour. Même ses yeux semblaient avoir abandonnés leur éclat bleuté, reflet des rivières de son enfance. A présent, ils brillaient d'un feu grisâtre. Un feu de l'hiver. Ou bien était-ce seulement les ombres de la pièce qui mangeaient les couleurs. Mais Catelyn Stark avait le regard de ces personnes qui en ont trop vu en trop peu de temps. De ces personnes, savez-vous, qui auraient dû mourir, mais que... quoi ? Le destin ? La foi ? Le malheur ? Qu'une force invisible, somme toute, avait arraché aux bras du Grand Sommeil pour les planter sur le sol de la réalité, les deux pieds dans la vie. Les deux pieds dans la _merde_. Plus mort que vif. Esprit perdu, âme éteinte dans une carcasse fumante, à survivre vaille que vaille. De ses personnes, oui, qui accueilleraient la mort à bras ouverts, comme une vieille amie qui a trop tardé à revenir.

« Comment allez-vous, lady Stark ?

- Je ne vous ferai pas le plaisir de vous répondre. »

Voix grinçante. Voix qu'elle n'avait pas utilisée depuis des jours. Voix qui lui piqua la gorge et elle se mit à tousser.

« Je m'inquiète pour votre santé, ma dame. Voulez-vous boire ?

- Si aimable de votre part, messire. Auriez-vous du poison ? Quelque chose de _fulgurant_.

- Je n'ai que du vin, répondit-il avec un regard contrit. En voulez-vous ?

- Gardez votre vin, lord Tywin, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Ma personne ne mérite sûrement pas de boire dans une de vos coupes. »

Puis elle se remit à tousser. Du vin. Trop beau pour être vrai. Comme elle l'aurait savouré, songea-t-elle. Elle sentait déjà le liquide couler au creux de sa gorge, chaleur réconfortante dans son ventre, et son esprit, bientôt, embué par l'alcool. _Oui_...

« J'ai ordonné que vous soyez bien traitée, pendant votre voyage, reprit-il alors qu'un valet apportait une coupe de vin à la femme, sous un ordre silencieux de son seigneur.

- Vos ordres n'ont pas été respectés, seigneur, railla-t-elle en saisissant la coupe dans ses mains tremblantes.

- Visiblement, ajouta-t-il en lui jetant un regard à la fois dégoûté et désolé. »

Catelyn regarda dans le verre. Le vin y dansait doucement. Rouge, poisseux, et sombre. _Sang_. Dieux, du sang dans un verre, quelle horreur ! Et les souvenirs, qui affluent, qui affluent. L'homme en armure, et l'épée dans le cœur de son fils. Et ce sang, tout ce sang, une misérable, gigantesque flaque sur les dalles de pierres, sur laquelle dansait les ombres des torches. _Pas elle, imbécile ! _avait crié une voix alors qu'on la jetait sur le sol, les cheveux tirés en arrière, et la morsure de la lame glacé sur sa peau. _Pas elle, imbécile ! T'sais bien les ordres, non ?! On t'a pas dit ou t'veux que le s'gneur de bousille le crâne ?! _Pas elle. Robb, Ned, Bran, Rickon, Arya. Mais pas elle. Non, pas elle, non. Elle devait rester en vie, à boire du vin avec l'homme qui avait tué ses amours. A boire du vin. Du vin rouge. Poisseux. Et sombre. Aussi sombre que des larmes. Des larmes d'un arbre-coeur, oui. Les larmes des dieux. _Oh Ned, Ned... _Ces foutus dieux, à pleurer sans aider. Elle les maudissait, elle les haïssait ! En qui se fier, en qui croire ? Ah, elle ne savait pas ! Elle ne savait plus. _Oh, Ned, nos enfants, nos amours... _Le verre quitta ses mains sans passer par ses lèvres et s'écrasa, éclaté, sur le sol. Le liquide rouge gicla sur le bas de sa robe, s'étala sur le sol, comme une flaque de sang terriblement liquide autour d'elle.

« Je ne vous offre pas mon vin pour qu'il soit bu par la terre, lady Stark, siffla le Lannister en la fusillant du regard. »

Catelyn se sentie trembler comme une feuille. Elle avait l'impression qu'une simple bourrasque pourrait la balayer loin, loin, très loin. Tous ces souvenirs avaient ressurgi beaucoup trop subitement. Tous ces souvenirs, elle avait passé des jours à les bannir. Et quand, enfin, elle semblait retrouver l'once, n'en serait-ce que l'esquisse, d'une paix intérieure – assez, tout du moins, pour parler et se tenir droite devant son ennemi –, voilà qu'un simple verre de vin la faisait chavirer, tomber par-dessus bord, et se noyer dans la houle de sa tristesse brisée.

« Donnez-moi une autre sorte de breuvage, Lannister, réussit-elle à répondre d'une voix étouffée, et je puis vous assurer que le sol n'en aura pas une seule goutte.

- Je ne désire pas votre mort, lady Stark, répliqua-t-il calmement.

- Bien sûr que non, sinon pourquoi m'auriez-vous fait venir ici ? Sinon pourquoi m'auriez-vous épargné alors que l'on embrochait le cœur de mon premier fils sur le fer ? répliqua-t-elle sèchement, la voix rauque. Mais que désirez-vous, alors, lord Tywin, si ce n'est me voir plier devant votre victoire ?

- Vous parler, ma dame. »

Cela lui fit lever les yeux. Catelyn le regarda vraiment pour la première fois. Elle tenta de discerner la plaisanterie, l'ironie, le mépris, même, mais il n'y avait sur son visage que la trace de l'honnêteté agacée.

« - Me parler ? répéta-t-elle bêtement en penchant la tête. Vous voulez me parler, lord Tywin ? »

Catelyn sourit. C'était drôle. Drôle, n'est-ce-pas ? Ensuite, elle se mit à rire. D'abord silencieusement, des gloussements secouant ses épaules. Puis le son remonta dans sa gorge, en même temps que la douleur et l'horreur de ces derniers jours. Son rire éclata dans la pièce avec une force qui la surprit presque elle-même. Mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle n'en eut pas le temps. Catelyn tomba à genoux. Elle sentie les morceaux de verre transpercer sa robe et s'enfoncer dans sa peau, dans son corps, dans sa chair, mais à peine sentit-elle la douleur. Suffoquée, elle se laissa tomber sur le côté, ne se maintenant droite que par la faible force de ses bras. Son corps entier était secoué de sanglots hilares, et de rires humides. Elle riait comme jamais elle n'avait ri, à s'en tenir le ventre, à en avoir mal. Et sur ses joues, à nouveau, des larmes, comme sorties de nulle part. Était-elle folle ? Elle se sentait folle. Folle de colère et de tristesse. Folle de douleur, aussi. Son rire soulevait son cœur, ses sanglots soulevaient son estomac. Son cœur battait dans sa tête, battait dans ses mains, battait dans ses tempes. _Boum, boum. Boum, boum. _Vague musique de la vie, danse infernale qu'elle ne voulait plus voir, plus entendre. _Boum, boum. Boum, boum. _Ses entrailles étaient serrées dans un étau de fer, qui lui donnait envie de vomir, envie de crier, envie de se déchirer le ventre de ses propres mains pour se défaire de cette douleur insoutenable. Cette souffrance de tête qui est à la fois nulle part, et partout. A aucun point nommable, puisqu'en elle jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Qui ne fait qu'effleurer le corps, mais qui torture l'esprit. Qui ne fait jamais assez mal, mais qui dure, qui dure, et qui rit au son des _boum, boum _du cœur, comme un sombre refrain.

Brusquement, elle se sentie soulevée. Des bruits de verre tombant sur le sol se firent entendre, et la douleur fusa, subitement. Mais ce n'était rien à côté de l'orage qui habitait son esprit, plus noir encore que le ciel au dehors. Vaguement, à travers le brouillard de sa soudaine folie, Catelyn devina deux soldats, deux soldats lions, qui la maintenaient debout, fermement. Entre ses larmes, entre ses gloussements presque silencieux, elle leva la tête, elle leva les yeux. Tywin était juste devant elle, à quelque pas seulement – quand c'était-il déplacé ? Confusément, comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un horrible songe, elle nota les lèvres du lord Lannister, qui bougeaient, qui se mouvaient pour former des mots, des phrases. Des sons qui, pourtant, n'arrivaient pas jusqu'à ses oreilles, à elle. Qui ne brisaient aucunement la barrière de la folie désespérée qui l'habitait. Soudain, une main sur sa joue. Claquant, violente, comme si elle était venue séparer son visage de son corps. _Oh Ned, toi aussi, mon amour, toi aussi on t'a volé le droit de vivre. _Elle sentie sa tête tanguer d'un côté, tomber contre son épaule. La seconde d'après, elle sembla ne plus se rappeler ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ne riait plus, ne sanglotait plus. Elle ne faisait que pleurer en silence, pleurer des larmes brûlantes qui coulaient sur ses joues, noyant la noirceur de son visage, dégoulinant sur son menton, gouttant sur le sol. Larmes purificatrices, en un sens, mais terriblement douloureuses. Comme si chaque goutte de cette eau si intime lui était arrachée, arrachée à son propre cœur. Catelyn ignora le peu de force – le peu de dignité – qui lui restait et laissa ses jambes céder sous elle. Les deux gardes, et seulement eux, lui permettaient encore de tenir debout. Poupée de chiffon, vidée de tout. Tas de chair blanche, silhouette informe, fragile. Carcasse plus morte que vive, à nouveau. A survivre vaille que vaille, quelle ironie. Était-il toujours question de survivre ? _Mais non, non, de mourir, mon amour. De mourir, Ned, te rejoindre. Robb, Bran, et petit Rickon. Arya, douce Arya. Pleurer avec vous, mourir sans vous, mourir pour ne plus vivre. Plus de sang, plus de larme, plus de souffrance. De cette souffrance, dieux, maudits dieux, de cette souffrance sans visage, qui effleure comme la brise d'un printemps, renaissance. Oh, Ned..._

Du reste, Catelyn ne s'en souvint que très peu. Elle eut indistinctement l'impression d'être secouée, frappée, peut-être, aussi. Puis traînée, vulgairement. Ou bien avait-elle été noblement portée. Qu'importe. Tout ce dont elle se souvint avant de sombrer complètement dans un néant plus sombre que les noires ténèbres, ce fut une exquise douceur, juste sous ses doigts.

**...**

Combien de jours, combien de nuits ? Combien d'heures ? Au fond, cela avait-il une réelle importance ? Non, vraiment. Des jours, plusieurs – de ça, elle en était sûr –, s'étaient écoulés depuis que Catelyn s'était elle-même séquestrée dans la petite chambre où elle s'était éveillée. Éveillée d'un sommeil de plomb, qui semblait avoir duré des jours. Éveillée en pleine nuit. Elle s'était levée, faible, avait tiré les lourds rideaux pour faire disparaître les rayons blanchâtre de la lune, qui entraient à flot dans la pièce, puis s'était lourdement laissée retomber sur le lit, si confortable, qu'elle se jura de ne plus jamais quitter. Et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Du moins, un certain temps. On lui avait apporté à manger – une jeune femme, très jeune, toujours la même... –, nourriture qu'elle ne s'était mis à manger qu'après avoir été presque étouffée par les deux gardes – toujours les mêmes... – qui, voyant les repas repartirent intact, en avait informé leur seigneur et l'avaient forcé à avaler jusqu'à la dernière miette, _lord Lannister veut que vous mangiez tout, alors vous mangez tout ! _Le tout d'une manière si violente qu'elle avait, par la suite, acceptée, docile, de manger. Le Lannister la voulait vivante, elle l'avait bien compris. Mais comment survivre quand il ne reste plus rien à quoi s'accrocher ? Quand il ne reste qu'un simple néant, eh bien, on tombe. Elle ne voulait s'accrocher nulle part, seulement tomber, mais Tywin Lannister la retenait fermement par le bras. Elle se trouvait alors au-dessus du vide de la mort, tanguant dangereusement sur le bord de la falaise. Là, en bas, ses enfants l'appelaient, et elle entendait la voix de Ned monter jusqu'à elle, se faufiler jusqu'à ses oreilles, effleurant son visage, comme un baiser sur sa joue, parfois. Puis elle s'éveillait, en larmes, dans un lit où elle n'aurait jamais dû coucher. Ses journées, elle les passait dans le noir, dans la chaleur, à pleurer. Elle ne comptait plus les crises d'angoisse, de folie qui l'avaient submergée. Là où, alors, elle se levait, comme perdant complètement son esprit, pour se laisser retomber contre un mur, frappant l'arrière de son crâne sur la pierre froide. Des crises parfois si violentes que l'un de ses gardes du corps attitré devait l'empêcher de se blesser toute seule. Ils ne l'avaient jamais frappée, même si elle se doutait que ce n'était pas l'envie qui leur en manquait. Ils se contentaient de lui enfermer les bras dans un étau puissant, et de la garder ainsi jusqu'à ce que, vidée de toute force, elle s'affale complètement pour pleurer en silence, et, enfin, s'endormir tristement.

Cette routine de vie aurait bien pu durer jusqu'à ce que lord Tywin se lasse, ou qu'elle trouve un quelconque moyen d'y mettre fin, si une lettre n'était pas venue bouleverser sa folie, gifler son moral et l'obliger à ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité. La lettre avait été ouverte, – _bien sûr !_ –, mais elle pouvait reconnaître le seau des Lannister. Et pourtant, elle lui était bien adressée, à elle. Lorsqu'elle l'avait dépliée, Catelyn avait dû s'appuyer contre un mur pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol, tant la surprise la terrassa. Là, couché noir sur blanc, elle reconnut l'écriture délicate de Sansa. Douce, belle Sansa. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ?! Mais comment était-elle toujours en vie ? La reine ne l'avait donc pas tuée ? Il lui restait une fille. Il lui restait une fille. Brusquement, ce n'était plus Tywin Lannister qui l'empêchait de tomber, mais Sansa. Sansa, qui l'implorait de revenir. Sansa, qui disait avoir supplié le seigneur Lannister de la laisser la rencontrer. Sansa, qu'elle pourrait revoir, serrer dans ses bras. Sansa, avec qui elle pourrait pleurer. Sansa, Sansa, Sansa. _Ned, entends-tu ? En vie, elle est en vie ! _L'espoir, si mince, pourtant, revenait. Renaissait de ses cendres. Il lui restait une personne à aimer.

Catelyn leva les yeux de la lettre. Tywin avait dépassé la porte de quelques pas et la fixait, droit et fier. La dame du Nord se redressa en se raclant la gorge. Elle se souvenait de tout. D'avoir perdu la tête, perdu la raison devant cet homme, et elle se sentait humiliée, mise à nue, complètement, devant une personne qui aurait dû la croire forte et inébranlable. L'espace d'un instant elle eut peur qu'il n'ait révélé au monde ses failles, ses peurs, ses points faibles, tout, en somme, qui pourrait la rendre plus faible, plus insignifiante aux yeux de ses ennemis. Mais elle se rendit également compte qu'elle voyait Tywin Lannister _réellement _pour la première fois. Là, dans les ombres de la pièce, refermant la porte, seule avec lui, elle vit seulement un digne vieillard aux yeux pétillants d'or. Aurait-elle voulut voir un escroc profitant de la faiblesse de son ennemie pour la rabaisser un peu plus, il n'y avait aucune trace d'un tel personnage sur son visage.

« Je suppose, dit-elle d'un ton si neutre qu'aucune de ses récentes pensées ne se ressentaient dans sa voix, que vous avez menacé de mort toutes les personnes m'ayant vues dans un état... déplaisant si elles venaient à révéler ce qu'elles ont pu voir. N'est-ce-pas ? »

Tywin passa à côté d'elle, détendu, et alla tirer les rideaux. Des rayons argentés entrèrent à flots dans la pièce, et l'air se rafraîchi doucement, s'emplissant d'une senteur de sel et d'écume. _Il fait nuit. Combien de nuits, aujourd'hui ?_

« Pas vraiment, répondit-il en pivotant sur ses talons pour lui faire face. J'ai promis un sort pire qu'une mort lente et douloureuse à ceux qui osaient dévoiler cette période... déplaisante, pour reprendre votre terme.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous prouver ma bonne foi ? dit-il avec l'ombre de l'ombre d'un sourire. »

Catelyn haussa un sourcil, peu convaincue. Surtout pour l'amadouer, l'attirer à lui pour mieux lui susurrer ses précieux projets à l'oreille pour qu'elle lui laisse, l'espace d'un instant, croire qu'elle refuserait, pour ensuite accepter, faute d'un choix plus judicieux. Elle n'était plus qu'un pion dans son jeu.

« Ma fille... commença-t-elle en désignant la lettre d'un geste vague de la tête, mais Tywin la coupa immédiatement.

- J'ai reçu cette lettre il y a plus d'un mois, lady Stark, dit-il gravement. Précisément peu de temps après avoir moi-même annoncé à votre fille où vous vous trouviez.

- Pardon ? s'étonna-t-elle en haussant un deuxième sourcil. Et, pourquoi, s'il vous plaît ? A vrai dire, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, mais...

- J'ai senti que c'était de mon devoir, répondit-il avec un vague haussement d'épaule.

- Je ne répéterais pas ma question une seconde fois, fit-elle claquer froidement. Vous mentez mal, lord Tywin. »

Une véritable esquisse de sourire passa sur le visage de Tywin Lannister. Il s'approcha de Catelyn. Il lui suffisait de tendre les bras pour le toucher. C'était étrange de se sentir si proche de lui. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, et, à la fois, terriblement en sécurité. Paradoxal, certes. Mais elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Physiquement, du moins. Pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il avait besoin d'elle.

« Il semble que vous vous soyez retrouvée, lady Stark, répondit-il presque joyeusement, passant outre le semblant d'affront qu'elle lui avait lancé. Cependant, ce n'est là que la stricte vérité. Je suis homme honnête. »

Bien sûr.

« Toujours est-il, continua-t-il plus sérieusement, que j'ai eu le temps, voyez-vous, de prévoir sa venue ici. »

Catelyn ne se sentit pas surprise mais extraordinairement heureuse. Elle verrait sa fille. Dieux, _elle verrait sa fille !_

« Quand ? réussit-elle à marmonner alors que sa voix se coinçait dans sa gorge, serrée par l'émotion.

- Selon le dernier messager, répondit le Lannister, ils seront là un peu avant l'aube.

- Expliquez-moi, messire, pourquoi _ils_ et où, dans toute cette histoire, se trouve votre devoir. J'ai peur d'avoir manqué un élément.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, bien sûr, que votre Sansa est aujourd'hui ma fille, également. N'est-ce-pas, ma dame ? »

Le sourire qui brilla dans les yeux du Lannister résonnait du contraire. Catelyn sentit le mur contre son dos, l'empêcher de tomber. Sa fille à _lui _? Comment ? Du moins s'en doutait-elle mais, qui ? Avait-il seulement osé ?!

« Elle s'est récemment mariée avec mon fils, ajouta-t-il en rejoignant la porte d'un pas vif. Sur ordre du Roi.

- Le Nain, murmura-t-elle, horrifiée. »

Le Roi. _Mmouais._ Il était connu que le roi Joffrey n'avait rien d'un roi. Comment pouvait-il ? Cet enfant gâté, chéri, stupide... Non. Lui aussi n'était qu'un pion dans le jeu de Tywin. Tout comme elle. Le Maître de Westeros n'était pas Joffrey. Sûrement pas. Le Maître de Westeros, c'était Tywin Lannister.

« Il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux, lady Stark, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il s'arrêtait un instant sur le pas de la porte. Vous avez une chance de vivre, une chance d'arranger les choses, saisissez-là. Ce sera la seule. Votre fille va bien, lady Stark, et vous la verrez dans quelques heures. Je ne vous laisserais qu'une minute, juste le temps de vous prouver mon honnêteté. Ensuite, nous parlerons. »

Et il disparut dans le couloir.

Quelques minutes après que Tywin soit partit, Laurell, la jeune servante – à qui Catelyn avait fini, honteuse d'avoir tant tardé, par demander son nom – se présenta avec un tas de vêtements. _Choisis par lord Tywin en personne_, avait-elle précisé. Catelyn n'avait d'abord fait que _toucher _le tissu, et elle dut déjà combattre la violente envie de tout balancer à la mer. Les robes grossières et chaudes de Winterfell étaient loin, à présent. Et celles, larges et vaporeuses, de Riverrun l'étaient encore plus. Ces robes-ci étaient faites de soie et de broderies elles étaient légères, et riches de couleurs vives et éclatantes. Mais ce qui empêcha Catelyn de jeter la robe en question fut sa couleur. Ni vive, ni éclatante. Mais noire. Lord Tywin avait eu la décence de la laisser porter son deuil. Peut-être, finalement, voulait-il réellement se montrer de bonne foi. De toute manière, elle le découvrirait à l'aube.

Pendant que Laurell allumait une multitude de bougies pour donner à la pièce une lueur chaude et dansante, Catelyn, après s'être longuement baignée, tentant de retirer le plus possible les immondes trace de fatigue qui avaient engourdi son corps et alourdi son visage de cernes noires, enfilait soigneusement, lentement, la robe _offerte _par Tywin. Lorsqu'elle se vit dans le haut miroir qui tapissait l'un des murs de sa chambre, elle faillit retirer la robe à toute vitesse, la déchirer, la broyer entre ses mains, puis la regarder brûler avec un sourire flamboyant. Mais elle se contenta de se fixer froidement. Et puis, elle se trouvait belle. Tristement belle, dans son deuil, s'en était presque indécent. La coupe du vêtement n'était pas du tout la même que ce qu'elle portait communément, mais le Lannister semblait avoir respecté ses goûts pour tout ce qui n'est pas ostentatoire. Aussi, elle se trouvait vêtue d'une robe dont le col en cercle libérait le bas de son cou et une large partie de ses épaules, mais s'arrêtait bien avant la naissance de sa poitrine. La jupe était, également, loin de ressembler à ce que pouvait porter les femmes volages des villes du Sud. Elle était lourde, si longue qu'elle recouvrait entièrement ses pieds, et d'un noir aussi uni que l'était le bustier. Les manches, quant à elles, dégageaient tout l'avant-bras. Catelyn s'en serait formalisée si Laurell ne lui avait pas, alors, tendu un autre tissu. La dame du Nord le déplia et l'enfila rapidement. C'était un long manteau, beaucoup plus fin que la robe, mais entièrement opaque, et tout aussi noir. Seules les bordures avaient été brodées de fils d'argents, traçant des arabesques gracieuses, parsemées de fils d'un bleu de saphir. Cette fois-ci, les manches s'élargissaient à partir du coude et tombaient, longues jusqu'au sol, en libérant les poignets. Oui, habillée comme cela, Catelyn se trouva belle, et cela la rendit triste.

Puis, elle entreprit de démêler elle-même ses longs cheveux. A la lueur des bougies, ils semblaient onduler comme un feu de joie, et elle se sentie plus calme, comme si l'envoûtement des flammes qui brûlaient sa chevelure flamboyante l'apaisait. Laurell se proposa de les lui tresser, visiblement au courant de la fâcheuse tendance de Catelyn à les attacher – _c'est plus pratique, Ned, je t'assure ! _– mais elle refusa sèchement. Non, à partir de maintenant, elle les laisserait libre, tombant sur ses épaules, dans son dos, autour de son visage. Ned les aimait ainsi. Se serait son hommage. Un hommage intime, un souvenir personnel. Une marque d'amour qu'elle seule pourrait à jamais comprendre. Cela lui arracha une larme, mais elle l'écrasa vivement du plat de la main. Elle était prête. Prête à revoir sa fille, et prête à affronter Tywin Lannister comme il se devait. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre l'aube.

* * *

**PARTIE I - FIN**

Euh... Je posterais la deuxième partie dans peu de temps, j'imagine. Enfin, elle est écrite et bouclée, donc... juste le temps de réunir quelques lectrices curieuses de connaître la suite ! _Sivouplé?_


	2. PARTIE II

**_Hey!_**

Bien, bien, bien. Voici donc la deuxième partie. Il n'y en aura pas d'autre, pour le moment. Je dis "pour le moment" parce qu'il n'est pas dit que je n'écrirais jamais une suite. Techniquement, cette histoire se termine ici, mais une suite est tout à fait possible... mais j'en parlerais après que vous ayez lu, je ne prend pas le risque de spoiler quoique ce soit dans ce chapitre - quoiqu'il n'y a sûrement pas grand chose à spoiler, mais enfin !

Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont lu et donné leur avis, et je dois dire qu'ils m'ont fait chaud au coeur ! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à tant d'avis positifs, voir plus que positifs, et ça m'a beaucoup touché ! Merci, donc, à **Bergere**, **Speedi the One** (_Shakespearien, pas sûr, mais merci de l'immense compliment que tu me fais en disant ça!_), **jean d'arc** (_thank you so much!_), **aliena wyvern**, **0smose** (_voilà la suite, très chère!_), **La plume d'Elena**, **Marina Ka-Fai** (_que ce n'est pas à la limite du parfait ? haha, merci beaucoup pour ce compliment !_) et **Luwen** (_oh, wow, merci!_) !

Et j'en profite pour remercier les trois personnes qui avaient déjà commenté un de mes OS (_Rien d'autre que sa vie_) sur Catelyn parce que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de le faire jusqu'ici et que ça me fait immensément plaisir de vous retrouver sur cette fiction !

Au plaisir de lire vos avis et en espérant que cette suite vous plaise !

Bises ;

LOLA.

**PS:** je ne suis toujours ni **George R.R. Martin**, ni **Michelle Fairley** - _toujours gloire à elle !_ -, ni **Charles Dance**, ni à peu près tous les acteurs et personnages qui apparaîtrons dans cette partie !

**PS1:** Après coup, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais fais beaucoup d'anachronismes voir de fautes et mélangé livres et série TV. Donc si vous en trouvez, faites comme si c'était tout à fait normal, n'est-ce-pas ? ;)

* * *

**PARTIE II**

Catelyn ne se souvenait plus vraiment comment elle avait atterri là. Atterri ? Non, elle y était allée en marchant, sans doute. Bien sûr. En retenant ses pieds pour qu'ils ne se mettent pas à l'entraîner dans une course folle. Il lui fallait garder le peu de dignité qui lui restait, après tout. Et elle verrait Sansa, quoiqu'il arrive. Mais, dieux qu'elle voulait courir. Courir pour tomber dans les bras de sa petite fille. De sa _grande _fille. Oui, oui, de cela, elle était sûre : Sansa serait grande.

On la fit entrer dans une salle, enfin. La pièce était grande, haute, et lugubre. Elle était seulement meublée d'une longue table de bois rustique et de hauts et lourds sièges. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, les murs étaient sombres et nus, et qu'une seule porte. Derrière elle, et à présent fermée. Étrange, car cela ne ressemblait pas au reste de Casterly Rock. Catelyn avait soudain l'impression d'avoir changé de palais. Cette pièce lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Quelque chose, oui, comme la salle de banquet de Walder Frey. _Brr... _Elle frissonna. _Stupide, stupide, _se dit-elle. Elle était à Casterly Rock, et elle allait voir sa fille, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Aussi s'approcha-t-elle de la table.

A l'autre bout trônait lord Tywin, secondé par son nain de fils. Les deux hommes étaient vêtus de noir, et portaient des cottes de maille en or blanc. Étrange, encore une fois. Les Lannister étaient-ils en deuil ? L'étaient-il qu'ils ne s'en souciaient guère. Tyrion riait à gorge déployé et Tywin sirotait un verre de vin, un sourire planant sur ses lèvres. Tous deux semblaient parler avec un troisième interlocuteur, que Catelyn ne pouvait pas voir. Assit sur un troisième siège, le dossier lui bloquait la vue, tourné contre elle.

« Sansa ? murmura-t-elle, la voix enrouée par l'émotion. »

Déjà, un sourire s'étalait sur son visage. Le siège racla sur le sol, comme si la personne se levait. Catelyn arrêta de respirer. Son sourire se figea sur ses lèvres, crispé, et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Ce n'était pas Sansa qui se tenait à présent debout devant elle. Ce n'était pas Sansa, mais Petyr Baelish. Petyr Baelish et son éternel sourire goguenard.

« Bonjour, Cat, dit-il, et une senteur de menthe lui étouffa l'esprit.

- Qu'est-ce-que... ? voulut-elle dire mais la réponse vint avant la question. »

Là, entre les mains de Littlefinger, porté en coupe, le visage de Sansa. _Juste _le visage de Sansa. Sans corps. Sans rien. Une grimace d'horreur et de chagrin déchirait ses jolis traits et ses cheveux couleur de flammes l'entouraient comme une aura grotesque. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient ouverts, mais morts. Vidés de toutes expressions. Cependant, ils semblaient la fixer avec un air froid. Catelyn porta ses mains à sa bouche pour couvrir son cri d'effroi, mais il résonnait déjà. Si fort, si fort. Mais n'avait-elle pas la bouche fermée ? La tête lui tourna. _Sansa_, pensa-t-elle, _Sansa ! _Mais elle le dit à haute voix, ce qui déclencha le rire de Littlefinger.

« Jolie fille, Cat, n'est-ce-pas ? Un beau visage, beau visage, oui. Tu nous excuseras, mais son corps a été donné à manger aux cochons. Les hommes voulaient s'amuser, tu comprends ? »

_Sansa, Sansa, Sansa, Sansa, Sansa, Sansa, SANSA !_

Derrière elle retentit le rire de Tywin Lannister, et il lui fit l'effet d'une lame au plus profond de son cœur. Une main la saisit et elle fut obligée de se retourner. Elle s'attendait à rencontrer le visage de Tywin, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. A quelques centimètres d'elle, seulement, elle reconnut le regard gris de Ned. Paniquée, elle recula, se prit les pieds dans sa robe, et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Eddard Stark la dominait de toute sa hauteur. Il était vêtu de la cape traditionnelle de mariage, celle-là même qu'il avait déposé sur les épaules de Catelyn le jour de leurs noces.

« Tu l'as laissée mourir, Catelyn, dit-il, mais sa voix paraissait étrangement loin. Tu l'as laissée mourir, Cat. »

Elle voulut répondre que non, qu'elle n'avait rien fait, mais les larmes l'étouffaient, entraient dans sa bouche, brûlantes, et lui coupaient la parole. Et puis, devant elle, brusquement, le corps de Robb, dont la tête avait été remplacée par celle de Vent Gris. Le loup hurla, montra les crocs.

_Sansa est morte. Sansa est morte. Sansa est morte. Tu l'as tuée. Tuée. Tuée. Tuée. Tuée. _Et la bête lui sauta au visage.

Catelyn se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se leva dans un bond, renversa un verre d'eau qui traînait sur le bord d'une table, près du fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était assoupie, et dut se rattraper à une colonne pour ne pas tomber, les pieds entremêlés dans la longue robe noire. _Quelle idiote !_ Elle s'était assoupie dans un fauteuil, tournée vers le ciel, en attendant que l'aube n'arrive. Et là voilà qui rêvait de cadavres, de têtes, et de fantômes. Tâtonnant contre la pierre, comme encore perdue dans les méandres de son cauchemar, Catelyn rejoignit le bord de la haute fenêtre et s'y accouda. Elle respira l'air emplit d'embruns et laissa son regard vagabonder dans les nuages du ciel qui rosissait doucement. L'aube était venue, finalement. Et la pureté du firmament lui apparut comme un message d'espoir. En opposition totale avec son cauchemar. Terrible, terrible cauchemar. Elle se mit à frissonner et resserra le frêle manteau sur ses épaules. Ce n'était _qu'_un cauchemar, et rien d'autre. Sansa irait bien. Sansa allait bien. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Quant à Petyr, Littlefinger, cet espèce d'individu, bougre d'imbécile et graine de traître par-dessus tout, était loin, coincé à King's Landing, sûrement. Et Ned... _Ned est mort_, se murmura-t-elle tristement. _Il ne reviendra pas_. Alors, oui, juste un cauchemar, un stupide cauchemar.

Mais ne dit-on pas que les rêves peuvent refléter la vérité ? Qu'était-ce donc que ces pensées ? La simple peur de ce qui pourrait se produire, ou un cruel avertissement ? Une peur, sûrement, oui. Tywin Lannister n'était pas assez idiot pour supprimer la dernière chose qui pouvait encore offrir à Catelyn l'envie de survivre dans un monde qui n'avait plus rien à lui apporter, hormis mort et désolation. Et pourtant, l'image de la tête coupée de Sansa hantait son esprit, lui nouait l'estomac et la couvrait de frissons glacés. Et pourquoi pas, après tout ? Le Lannister était sans aucun doute l'homme le plus puissant de Westeros. Pourquoi irait-il s'embêter à faire perdurer l'espoir chez une simple femme ? Une femme qui a tout perdu, qui plus est. Sans rien, rien d'autre que le souvenir qu'elle laissait, sa trace sur le monde. Il pouvait tout aussi bien la forcer à réaliser ses desseins. Qu'avait-il à craindre, sinon sa mort, à elle ? Ironique, tout cela. Qu'un homme tel que Tywin Lannister ait à craindre la mort d'une de ses ennemis. Ironique, mais réel. La croyait-il si désespérée qu'elle pouvait mettre fin à ses jours ? _L'es-tu, pauvre fille ?_ se demanda Catelyn en se redressant. _Non. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant. D'abord, Sansa._

Et de Sansa il était question, devina Catelyn, lorsque trois coups secs résonnèrent dans le silence de l'aube naissante. Sans attendre son invitation, l'un de _ses_ gardes poussa la porte, alors que Catelyn se tournait vivement vers lui.

« Lord Lannister veut que vous me suiviez, renifla-t-il avec un somptueux dédain. Pas le choix. »

Catelyn ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et de sortir de la pièce. A peine la porte refermée, les deux gaillards l'encadrèrent gravement. Puis, la saisissant fermement par le coude, ils l'entraînèrent dans les couloirs de Casterly Rock. Une sorte de dernière marche, avant le saut final. Avant qu'elle ne se condamne, c'était fort probable, à une damnation éternelle où son enfer serait d'obéir, nuit et jour, à celui qui avait massacré ses amours.

Les deux gardes la guidèrent, silencieux, à travers l'immense palais. Elle remarqua rapidement que lord Tywin l'avait placée dans une chambre se trouvant dans une des hautes tours du château, dans l'aile ouest, à l'abri de la cour et des regards curieux. Mais, lorsqu'ils quittèrent ladite tour, le trio se mit à rencontrer des gens. Couples. Enfants. Bonhommes aux ventres gras. Femmes aux robes écarlates. Catelyn se sentait presqu'une tâche dans ce joyeux décors, avec ces longs vêtements noirs et sobres. Et c'était le cas, en un sens. Elle passait, on la fixait. On la regardait aller et venir dans les couloirs. Certains gamins curieux suivaient le petit groupe, et elle les entendait murmurer dans son dos. «_ L'était pas morte, elle ?_ » qu'ils se disaient entre eux. Mais elle ne réagissait pas, jamais. Qu'on la dédaigne d'un coup d'œil de travers, qu'on lui lance un regard respectueux ou même un petit salut – un mestre bossu, courbé par la vieillesse, lui avait même présenté ses condoléances et s'en était allé en reniflant bruyamment –, Catelyn restait de marbre. Elle était beaucoup trop à fleur de peau pour se laisser aller à autre chose qu'un regard neutre, glacé, pas même poli. Un autre détail attira également son attention. Tous les gardes Lannister portaient des tuniques rouges au lion doré. Tous, exceptés les deux qui l'encadraient. Si leur tunique était tout aussi rouge que pour leur compère, le lion était noir, et délimité par des bordures d'argent. Qu'en avait donc fait Tywin ? Une garde d'honneur ? L'idée lui arracha un rictus qui créa sur son visage un air passablement méprisant. Mais, eh bien, quoi ? Qu'étaient-ils donc, ces deux hommes à la carrure impressionnante ? Ces geôliers ? Ces protecteurs ? Contre elle-même ou contre le monde ? Le tout réunit ? Sans doute, oui... Après tout, Tywin devait la protéger d'elle-même – du moins, aujourd'hui n'aurait-il plus à la faire lorsqu'il aurait tenu sa promesse et l'aurait présentée à sa fille – mais aussi des autres. Assassins, meurtriers, vengeurs. Les Frey avaient peut-être mis un prix sur sa tête. Ils avaient eu le fils, pas la mère. Et la mère avait supprimé l'une des leurs. Walder Frey n'en avait sûrement pas cure, mais, par principe, peut-être que...

Les gardes la sortirent de ses pensées en l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Cela faisait un long moment qu'elle avait cessé de réellement se concentrer sur le chemin et n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient passés dans un petit couloir et, arrivés au bout, se tenaient devant une porte. _La _porte. Sinon pourquoi se seraient-ils stoppés, n'est-ce-pas ? L'un d'eux frappa trois grands coups sur le bois sombre puis, sans attendre aucun signal, ils se décrochèrent d'elle et allèrent se poster à l'entrée du couloir. Loin de tout. Il y eu un instant de silence, insoutenable, puis la voix de lord Tywin résonna derrière la porte, lui intimant d'entrer. Elle inspira profondément. Ce serait Sansa. Ce serait Sansa. Pas Littlefinger. Pas Petyr avec, entre les mains, le doux visage de sa Sansa. Pourquoi, grands dieux, pourquoi fallait-il que le doute revienne ?! S'enroule autour d'elle comme une puante couverture. _Ce serait Sansa..._

Catelyn ouvrit la porte. Le plus lentement possible, mais de manière déjà terriblement rapide, sèche, pressée. Comme une mère ouvre la porte donnant sur sa fille que l'on vient de retrouver. La jupe noir dansant autour d'elle, Catelyn entra et laissa la porte se refermer derrière elle. Un coup d'œil lui permit de jauger la pièce. Basse, plus longue que large, le mur sur sa droite était couvert de tapisseries rougeoyantes et dorées tandis que, sur sa gauche, de longues arches avaient été creusées dans la pierre blanche et donnaient sur un balcon, toujours plus en longueur qu'en largeur. Et, au milieu, une table. Comme dans son rêve. Comme dans son rêve, vraiment ? Non. Si les sièges étaient hauts et épais, ils étaient richement sculptés et d'un bois clair. La table y faisait parfaitement échos, et ses quatre pieds avaient été taillés en pattes de lion. Sur la gauche, et non au bout, se tenait Tywin. Il était debout devant son siège, une coupe et un pichet de vin devant lui, et fixait calmement Catelyn. Sur la droite, le Nain, sirotant son vin. Et, à ses côtés, grande, et belle, et triste, Sansa.

Il n'y eu rien, d'abord. Rien que l'arrêt du temps, rien qu'une pause dans la vie d'un monde, rien qu'un long regard. Catelyn dévora sa fille de ses yeux bleus. Elle voulait la voir entière, dans chacun de ses détails. Elle voulait imprimer l'image de son visage dans son esprit, à jamais, pour le voir ressurgir dans ses sombres cauchemars, ressurgir comme une lumière, comme l'idée que l'espoir perdure. Et quelle ne fut pas la joie de la dame du Nord de remarquer à quel point sa fille, sa chère fille, lui ressemblait. Ses yeux, ses cheveux, jusqu'à ses traits semblaient être une copie d'elle-même, mais en plus gracieux, en plus charmant, en plus _beau_. Sansa était belle, et cela ravit Catelyn. Mais elle crut mourir de joie lorsque le regard intelligent de sa fille pénétra le sien. Intelligent mais blessé. Intelligent mais sage. De cette intelligence qui n'appartient qu'aux adultes. La même intelligence, le même courage, la même force que Catelyn. Sansa était un miroir. Sansa était son miroir. Son miroir, mais aussi son reflet. L'enfant qui en a trop vu, trop vécu pour croire encore à la naïveté du monde. La femme qui avait abandonné tout espoir. Et si Sansa était le reflet de Catelyn, Catelyn était le reflet de Sansa. Deux femmes, oui, qui pensaient avoir tout perdu, mais qui, finalement, se retrouvent, et avec elles, l'espoir, l'amour, et la confiance. La sécurité. Deux carcasses plus mortes que vives, à survivre vaille que vaille. Plus maintenant.

« Maman. »

Sansa quitta son siège dans un bond et se mit à courir. Elle se laissa tomber dans les bras de Catelyn qui l'enserra dans une étreinte tremblante, secouée par l'émotion. Elle sentait le visage de sa fille dans son cou, et les larmes de joie contre sa peau. Elle se força à ne pas pleurer. Elle ne devait plus pleurer devant Tywin, elle l'avait déjà trop de fois fait. Mais elle ne put retenir l'air de soulagement, le sourire de joie, les paillettes de bonheur sur son visage, dans ses yeux, sur ses lèvres. Elle resserra son étreinte contre sa jolie, jolie fille, la tînt tout contre elle. Elle alla jusqu'à glisser son visage dans ses cheveux, y sentir l'odeur de sa famille disparue, le réconfort perdu d'une présence féminine. Ainsi entrelacer dans les bras de sa fille, Catelyn se sentait bien. A sa place.

« Fort émouvant... »

Le ton de Tywin laissait entrevoir plus d'agacement que d'émotion. Catelyn se détacha de Sansa et la tint à bout de bras. Elle remarqua un peu mieux les cernes de sa fille, si similaires aux siennes, et son vêtement complètement noir.

« Oh, Sansa, murmura-t-elle en lui caressant le visage du plat de la main. »

Sansa eu un sourire triste, et serra l'autre main de sa mère dans les siennes. Elle voulut parler, mais Catelyn la devança, et dit avec tristesse :

« Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que l'on pourra passer du temps ensemble, amour, je le crains. Je dois d'abord m'entretenir avec lord Tywin. »

Elle lança un regard piquant, glacial au lord en question et ajouta :

« Puis, nous pourrons être ensemble. Ne m'en veux pas...

- Je ne vous en veux pas, Mère, répondit Sansa en l'embrassant sur les deux joues. Faites votre devoir, je le comprends. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, ajouta-t-elle à l'oreille de Catelyn. Mon époux n'est pas aussi tyran qu'il pourrait en avoir l'air. »

Catelyn, dubitative, les regarda quitter la pièce. Mais, avant que la porte ne se referme sur eux, Tyrion Lannister se tourna vers elle. Pour la première fois, elle remarqua son vêtement noir et son air plus triste que de coutume. Il jeta un regard qui pouvait être qualifié de froid à son père puis salua Catelyn d'une petite courbette respectueuse.

« Je suis navré pour vos pertes, lady Stark, dit-il. Mes condoléances vous accompagnent. »

Et il disparut. Catelyn eu tout juste le temps de jeter un dernier regard à sa fille qui lui avait lancé un sourire amusé, avant que la porte ne se referme. Elle aurait aimé éloigner sa fille de ce semi-homme répugnant, elle aurait aimé s'enfuir loin, très loin, et préparer sa vengeance, préparer la perte de ceux qui avaient causé son malheur. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire de tout cela, et le ton honnête du Nain vint appuyer sa peine. Honnête, sincère, il semblait l'être réellement.

Catelyn aurait pu rester des heures à fixer la porte qui venait de se refermer. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : courir après Sansa, la prendre dans ses bras, et pleurer, pleurer, pleurer jusqu'à ce que toute la tristesse ne soit plus qu'une vapeur dans un esprit saint. Tout cela avait été bien trop court. Terriblement court. Comme si Sansa était apparue pour disparaître, en deux battements de cils. Bien sûr, si elles se conformaient toutes deux aux attentes de Tywin, il ne pourrait pas les empêcher de se revoir. Du moins, pas longtemps. Mais encore fallait-il qu'elle sache ce que désirait exactement Tywin Lannister. Cet homme qui était debout, derrière elle, et elle sentait son regard peser contre elle. Aussi, Catelyn se retourna, détachant son regard de la porte, pour faire face à son ennemi, à l'instant même où celui-ci prenait la parole :

« Voulez-vous du vin, lady Stark ? »

Elle leva les yeux. Tywin lui tendait une coupe dorée, un air paisible sur le visage. Catelyn lui jeta un regard glacial, se remémorant les causes de sa première folie. Du rouge dans un verre, tournoyant sous la lueur des bougies. Tywin eu un petit sourire, juste sur le coin des lèvres, comme s'il devinait clairement les pensée de la femme.

« Vous devriez boire, ma dame, reprit-il en contournant la table pour s'approcher d'elle. C'est une boisson claire, venue de loin. »

Il lui plaça le verre entre les mains sans qu'elle ne réponde quoique ce soit. Catelyn jeta un œil au vin. Il était clair, en effet, d'un rosé doux et frais. Elle resserra sa prise autour du verre et s'éloigna de Tywin sans lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Elle rejoignit le balcon et, un instant, ferma les yeux, appréciant la brise fraîche. L'air était bon, le matin, calme, et la journée promettait d'être ensoleillée. L'hiver venait, certes, mais, ici, à Casterly Rock, sur les hautes falaises, les vents froids de Winterfell étaient loin, et les flocons de neige, encore plus. Mais Catelyn se surprit à les désirer, ces vents froids, ces neiges glaciales, car qui disait hiver disait Stark, disait Bran, Rickon, disait Robb et Arya, disait Sansa et disait Ned. Cette pensée la fit rouvrir les yeux. Elle n'était pas à Winterfell, et l'homme derrière elle n'était ni Robb, ni Ned, ni même Jon Snow.

Elle but une longue gorgée de vin, comme pour se donner du courage avant de faire le grand plongeon, puis posa son verre sur la rambarde en pierre. Le liquide coula dans sa gorge, frais et sucré, et elle le trouva bon. Vaguement, elle entendit Tywin bouger et s'approcher. Il vint se poser à moins d'un mètre d'elle, sur sa droite, accoudé lui aussi au balcon.

« Avez-vous seulement conscience d'être complètement dépourvu de sens moral, lord Tywin ? »

Les mots étaient sortis sans le consentement de son esprit, comme si elle avait besoin de savoir, au fond, si le vieillard était aussi monstrueux qu'elle se le figurait.

« Si j'étais dépourvu de sens moral, dit-il calmement mais elle ne le laissa pas finir.

- Vous _êtes _dépourvu de sens moral, le coupa-t-elle sur un ton égal. Vous avez conscience qu'il existe des codes, mais cela ne fait pas de vous quelqu'un de bien. En fait, ajouta-t-elle en se tourna légèrement vers lui, cela fait de vous un monstre.

- Vous me vexez, lady Catelyn, ironisa-t-il.

- Vous savez qu'il existe une morale, et vous savez comment l'appliquer, mais vous avez seulement décidez de passer au-dessus des lois, au-dessus des codes, au-dessus de tout, continua-t-elle vertement. »

Elle se tut lorsque le Lannister se tourna vers elle. Il lui lança un regard qu'elle ne sut interpréter, avant de croiser les bras et de s'appuyer sur le muret.

« Et savez-vous _pourquoi _j'agis comme cela, lady Stark ? demanda-t-il, un sourcil levé.

- Le pouvoir, répondit-elle avec un vague haussement d'épaule. Les richesses. La domination. Que sais-je ? Tant de choses attisent les désirs des hommes.

- Mes enfants, l'entendit-elle dire et Catelyn se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Ma descendance. Ses valeurs.

- Vos valeurs ? ricana-t-elle. Et quelles sont-elles, vos valeurs, Lannister ? Massacrer vos ennemis jusqu'à ce que vous soyez les seuls êtres capables de dominer le monde ?

- Peut-être nos valeurs ne sont-elles pas comprises.

- Comprises ? répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Il n'y a rien de compliqué : vous avez besoin de richesses et de pouvoir pour survivre, seul un idiot me contredirait.

- Et qui êtes-vous pour juger ce dont j'ai besoin, lady Stark ? »

Ah. Le lion commençait à s'énerver. Catelyn secoua la tête, navrée, et replongea son visage dans la coupe de vin. L'homme était étrange. Dangereux, aussi. Mais étrange. Il discutaillait avec elle, l'air de rien, comme deux connaissances se retrouvent après des années. Comme s'il n'avait pas fait assassiner son fils et laisser mourir son mari. Comme s'il n'avait pas marié sa fille à son nain de fils et comme s'il ne la retenait pas, elle, prisonnière. Non, messire buvait du vin en sa compagnie, et ils regardaient le soleil se lever. _Absurde_.

« - Je ne suis que votre bienheureuse prisonnière, messire, reprit-elle, amer. »

Cela sembla l'agacer car Tywin leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna face au paysage, l'air sombre. Au loin, des mouettes au duvet blanc et au bec orangé se mirent à chanter, et Catelyn admira leur ballet aérien. Si seulement elle pouvait être un oiseau. Elle s'envolerait, loin d'ici, emportant Sansa avec elle. Et toutes deux iraient détruire tous ces hommes, ces pauvres hommes, qui avaient cru pouvoir toucher à leur famille sans redouter la vengeance. Elle commencerait par Tywin, puis se serait au tour du Frey, puis du Bolton, et elle irait déchirer la face d'ange de Sa Grâce la Reine, et celle de son Régicide de frère, et celle du nain, et celle du petit Roi insolent qui avait cru bon faire assassiner son Ned, son Ned à elle, et elle irait massacrer le gamin Greyjoy et son sourire arrogant, et elle terminerait avec Littlefinger, lui ferait ravaler ses belles paroles et ses beaux sourire avec un poignard...

« Savez-vous pourquoi ? »

Catelyn retomba dans la réalité. Elle remarqua que ses mains s'étaient accrochées si fort à la balustrade que les jointures de ses doigts en étaient devenues blanches.

« Pourquoi _quoi_, lord Tywin ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi les enfants, lui répondit-il simplement. »

La question la dérouta. D'où venait-il au Lannister de se trouver sentimental ? Le lever du jour en compagnie de son ennemie prisonnière et vaincue, peut-être.

« Parce que c'est le plus important. L'essentiel. Parce que c'est notre legs au monde, au futur et parce que, qui voudrait offrir l'assurance de la continuité de son nom et de son honneur à un gamin stupide ?

- Je n'aurais pas su mieux dire.

- Et vous allez me faire croire que tout ce que vous avez pu faire, vous l'avez fait pour votre descendance ? »

Ils se jetèrent un regard de concert et, si Tywin ne répondit rien, son regard répondit à sa place. _Oui_. C'était franchement absurde, et Catelyn ne pouvait tout simplement pas le croire. Tywin Lannister assassinant hommes, femmes et enfants pour la sécurité de ses enfants... Pour la fierté de son nom et la renommée de sa famille, oui ! Mais qu'essayait-il de faire, avec tous ces jolis mots? Catelyn aurait presque pu croire qu'il tentait vaguement de faire ressortir ses côtés humains pour l'amadouer, elle. Pour lui faire comprendre que, _regardez-moi, lady Stark... je ne mérite donc pas d'être un homme qui tient au sang de son sang ? _Mais c'était une idée tellement ridicule. Tellement, tellement ridicule.

« Et avez-vous pensé à _mes _enfants ? osa-t-elle demander froidement.

- Je ne m'occupe guère du reste, répondit-il immédiatement. Si vous avez perdu vos enfants, lady Catelyn, c'est de votre fait, et seulement de votre fait. »

L'accusation fut comme un poignard en plein dans son cœur. L'image de son rêve lui revint en tête. La voix de Ned l'accusant d'avoir tué Sansa résonna dans son esprit et une larme de frustration s'échappa pour glisser sur sa joue._ Non_, se dit-elle en s'éloignant sèchement du Lannister – qui avait peint un air vainqueur sur son visage –, _je ne suis pas fautive. Je ne suis pas fautive._

« Vous essayez de vous convaincre du contraire, ma dame. Je le vois. Et je comprends que cela doit être dur, pour une mère, d'avoir à assumer la perte de ses enfants.

- Je n'ai pas tué Robb, ou Bran ou Rickon, ou Arya, ou même Ned ! cracha-t-elle vertement en se tournant pour lui faire face.

- Vous avez laissé votre fils dans l'erreur...

- Un Roi n'écoute pas forcément ses conseillers, le coupa-t-elle, furieuse, et vous êtes sûrement bien placé pour le savoir ! Mais vous,_ vous _avez décomposé ma famille !

- Je n'ai pas tué...

- Vous avez fait assassiner mon fils, hurla-t-elle, ayez au moins la décence de l'assumer !

- A vrai dire, je n'ai fait qu'accepter l'honnête proposition de ce cher lord Walder Frey, et du lord Bolton mais si vous voyez la chose ainsi, alors, certes, je l'ai tué, dit-il froidement, et son manque de compassion figea Catelyn sur place. Mais c'est que je n'avais pas le choix, chère dame.

- Vous n'aviez pas le _choix _? piailla-t-elle, maintenant complètement ahurie, et outrée.

- Il aurait pu gagner. Il était puissant. Vous pouvez en être fière, lady Catelyn.

- Vous osez me dire que je peux être fière de mon fils alors que vous avez fait embrocher son cœur lors du mariage de son oncle ? »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure à présent, comme si la colère lui avait soufflé toute possibilité de crier.

« Il est mort, lord Tywin ! reprit-elle, les yeux écarquillés et les sourcils perdus sur son front. Mort ! Qu'ai-je à faire de la fierté pour un mort ? Oh oui, le Nord pleurera son jeune Roi, son jeune loup, mais est-ce que cela va me le ramener ? Est-ce que cela va effacer la vision de son regard vide et de son corps ensanglanté de mes songes ? Non, mais de cela, vous vous en fichez bien ! Que vous importe de me retirer tous ceux que j'aime, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Je vous prie, ma dame, de ne pas me mettre tous les meurtres de votre famille sur le dos, rechigna-t-il, une grimace lui déformant le visage. Je n'ai jamais tué votre mari. La faute en incombe à mon petit-fils, et seulement lui.

- N'est-ce-pas vous qui avez placé Joffrey Baratheon – ou Lannister, qui qu'il soit –, sur le trône ? siffla-t-elle.

- Allons. Vous vous trouvez des excuses ridicules, lady Stark, répondit-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle. Je ne portais pas votre mari dans mon cœur, mais du moins le respectais-je. Il était un homme d'honneur, et tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si mon petit-fils n'avait pas décidé de séparer sa tête de son corps, je vous l'accorde.

- Un homme d'honneur, rit-elle sombrement en levant les yeux vers lui. Il n'y a plus d'honneur, en ce bas monde, Lannister. Et si les hommes en découvrent une once, ils le détruisent, le brûlent, le massacrent. Rien ne vit plus que dans la trahison, dans le mensonge.

- Vous prenez-vous pour un modèle de bienséance, lady Catelyn ? demanda-t-il sur un ton égal, la dominant à présent de toute sa hauteur.

- Quand on voit le reste du monde, alors, oui, je me considère comme un modèle, répliqua-t-elle.

- Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez aussi capturé, fait prisonnier, et massacré plusieurs des miens ?

- Nous sommes en _guerre_, Lannister. Il y a des morts. Du reste, vous avez bien plus de sang sur les mains que je n'en aurai jamais. »

Il y eu un instant de tension, et Catelyn crut qu'il allait la frapper, mais il se détourna et retourna s'appuyer contre le balcon. Elle expira lentement, encore tremblante de rage, et se laissa tomber sur un banc de pierre. Si elle arrivait à présent à rester hors d'atteinte des crises de folie, elle se sentait à fleur de peau, et Tywin la poussait à bout.

« Vous n'êtes pas aussi vertueuse que vous le croyez, lady Catelyn, reprit-il froidement en la regardant de biais. Si je vous laissais seule avec Joffrey Baratheon – pas le Roi Joffrey, juste le garçon, sans protections royales, et sans les conséquences qui incombent si on attaque une personne de la couronne –, si je voulais laissais avec Joffrey, ma dame, vous lui feriez sans doute payer le meurtre de votre mari. A juste titre, s'entend, mais y-a-t-il vraiment d'honneur dans la vengeance ? Si je vous offrais ma fille, vous la massacreriez sans pitié. Si je vous offrais Walder Frey, vous le tueriez avec plaisir. Si je vous offrais Roose Bolton, vous lui feriez tâter du tranchant de l'épée jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étale mort à vos pieds. Si je vous ramenais Theon Greyjoy, les dieux seuls savent que je ne souhaite pas me trouver à sa place. Et, moi-même, lady Catelyn, vous me tueriez sur l'instant si je vous munissais d'un poignard.

- Non, répondit-elle d'une voix étrangement calme, qui lui attira le regard surpris du Lannister. Si j'avais un poignard, lord Tywin, je vous le planterais là où il blesse mais ne tue point. Je le retournerais dans votre chaire, pour vous voir souffrir, jusqu'à ce que vous imploriez grâce. Et sur ce, je viserais juste, et je vous regarderais mourir lentement, doucement, dans la douleur, avec comme seule idée en tête que tout cela cesse. Et, savez-vous, lord Tywin ? Je ne vous cacherais même pas mon sourire. »

Ses paroles jetèrent un froid sur la pièce. Là. Catelyn venait de crever l'abcès. Elle avait écrasé le fruit à la peau luisante de paroles mielleuses pour en faire sortir les entrailles pourries, la chaire noire et gluante, qui empestaient la vengeance, la haine et le dégoût. Elle venait d'effacer les formules conventionnelles qu'ils persistaient tous deux à s'échanger, pompeuses et gentillettes, pour leur permettre de parler à cœur ouvert. Et les dieux seuls savaient combien leur cœur se haïssaient. Mais Catelyn se flattait d'avoir été la première à les sortir de là. Elle le détestait, le méprisait, le haïssait, n'avait pour lui aucune once de respect ou même de pitié. Il était ce qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu être et ne serait jamais : un monstre, profiteur, menteur, assassin. Et à présent, elle lui avait dit le fond de sa pensée. Il ne pourrait plus s'y tromper : à la moindre occasion, Catelyn Stark lui ferait payer d'avoir détruit sa vie.

« Je n'espérais pas tant de franchise de votre part, lady Catelyn, finit par dire Tywin en venant se placer devant elle. Moi qui croyais que la dame de Winterfell, la fille d'Hoster Tully, pesait ses mots et parlaient respectueusement, le voilà qui me profère de sombres menaces. Ah, je me sens... désillusionné – et le Lannister ricana en lui jetant un regard froid auquel Catelyn répondit par un mince sourire carnassier.

- La guerre change les gens, lord Tywin, répliqua-t-elle en se décalant sur la pierre, lui libérant poliment la place. Le massacre, aussi. Je n'ai pas essuyé tant de crises de folie pour échanger des formules de politesses avec mon ennemi. »

Tywin ne répondit rien, d'abord. Il se contenta de récupérer les deux coupes de vin lâchement abandonnées sur le balcon avant de lui tendre presque délicatement la sienne, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres. Elle s'en saisit, sans un air de méfiance. Elle savait maintenant qu'après tout, elle ne risquait rien de bien méchant, du moins venant de lui. Il pouvait la frapper, à vrai dire, elle n'avait cure de toute cela. Lui rendrait-elle les coups qu'elle serait mise au fer pendant plusieurs jours. Et son but n'était définitivement pas de la tuer. Alors, à la bonne heure, qu'elle boive du vin avec lui sous un soleil resplendissant, qui grimpait doucement dans le ciel aussi pur qu'un œil d'enfant. Le Lannister s'assit à côté d'elle et tous deux burent, en silence, le vin doux et frais.

« Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, ma dame, reprit soudainement Tywin, sans se défaire de l'intérêt qu'il avait pour le ciel, et Catelyn crut un instant qu'elle allait lui cracher son vin au visage.

- Ah non ? répondit-elle pourtant après avoir consciencieusement déglutit. Et qu'êtes-vous ? Juste un ami un peu fou ? Un _bouffon_ abruti, comme se traîne le _roi _Stannis ? Ou l'incarnation d'un de mes dieux démoniaque, peut-être ? »

Le sourire sarcastique qui tintait les lèvres de la Tully trouva échos sur le visage de Tywin.

« S'il-vous-plaît, ma dame, ne soyez pas absurde, l'entendit-elle sourire. Je ne suis rien de tout cela. A vrai dire, je m'imaginais plutôt comme votre... _adversaire_.

- Ridicule, rétorqua-t-elle en terminant son vin.

- C'est vous qui êtes ridicule, à vivre ainsi dans le déni.

- Repensez à vos paroles, messire. Que voulez-vous me faire croire ? Que nous ne sommes que deux chevaliers dans une joute, que vous m'avez fait tomber de mon cheval, et qu'il ne tient plus qu'à vous de me tuer ou de me relever ?

- L'illusion est très chevaleresque, répondit-il après un instant de réflexion. Mais, hm, je dirais qu'elle convient plutôt bien, en effet.

- Ridicule, je le répète. »

Catelyn se leva. Elle quitta le balcon, le regard de Tywin pesant sur ses épaules, et alla déposer le verre vide sur la longue table. Un instant, elle demeura immobile, la main traînant encore sur le bois, et réfléchit à l'_illusion_. Elle s'était bêtement imaginée vêtue d'une lourde armure, le casque arraché lors de sa chute dans la poussière, les cheveux défaits et la lèvre en sang, mais prête à affronter son adversaire. Et, dans sa vision, elle portait les couleurs des Stark.

Brusquement, elle se retourna et, dans une envolée de tissu noir, elle rejoignit l'extérieur. S'arrêtant sur le seuil du balcon, elle s'appuya contre la colonne d'une des arches, non loin de Tywin, et s'y accrocha, posant sa joue sur la pierre froide.

« Mettons que l'illusion soit vraie, dit-elle et sa voix semblait prise d'un enjouement indécent. Même dans ce cas, vous ne pouvez être que mon ennemi.

- Ne jouons pas à ce jeu, lady Stark, marmonna Tywin en se replongeant dans l'absorption de son vin. Nous ne sommes pas des enfants.

- Parce que si nous n'avions été qu'adversaires, reprit-elle en l'ignorant royalement, vous m'auriez respectée. Or, ce n'est pas le cas. Vous comptez la mort de mon mari comme un malheureux hasard, un triste malentendu, basé sur la stupidité d'un gamin – non, ne me regardez pas ainsi, vous ne traiterez jamais votre petit-fils d'imbécile mais vous n'en pensez pas moins – et donc raisonnons comme vous le souhaitez. Ned était un accident – quoiqu'il me coûte réellement de le formuler ainsi –, soit. Mais en tant qu'adversaire, vous auriez dû respecter la guerre, et vous n'auriez pas fait massacrer mon fils et son armée comme de vulgaires bêtes. Vous ne m'auriez pas transformée en fausse prisonnière et vous n'auriez pas gardé mes filles en otage. Soit, en tant qu'adversaire, vous auriez simplement dû éperonner votre cheval et attendre que la lance fasse le travail. Mais vous saviez qu'ainsi, vous ne gagneriez pas forcément. Alors vous avez triché. Et triché fait de vous mon ennemi. Incontestablement. Osez me redire que vous n'êtes pas mon ennemi, à présent. »

Tywin lui lança un regard perçant, qui la transperça de part en part, mais qu'elle contra bravement.

« Je ne suis. Pas. Votre. _Ennemi. _»

Dans ses yeux se reflétait une opposition agacée, et une certaine malice.

« Qui fait l'enfant, à présent ? ironisa-t-elle en se redressant, et cela arracha un rictus au Lannister.

- Vous voulez me faire passer pour votre ennemi pour justifier votre envie de vengeance.

- Vous osez prétendre savoir ce que je veux ?

- Je ne prétends rien, répondit Tywin avec un haussement d'épaule, je sais, et je le dis. Ma mort, votre fille, la vengeance, et l'harmonie complète de Westeros.

- Je ne suis pas aussi idéaliste, s'étouffa-t-elle, indignée qu'il lui applique une manière de penser aussi stupide. »

Tywin se leva et vint se planter devant Catelyn.

« A Westeros, ma dame, ou l'on gagne, ou l'on meurt. Votre mari n'en a que trop payé les frais. Aujourd'hui, lady Catelyn, vous avez perdu, mais vous n'êtes pas morte. Je vous ai fait venir ici, en tant que _fausse prisonnière_, comme vous le dites si bien, pour vous permettre de perdre sans mourir. Alors cessez donc cette comédie et écoutez ce que j'ai à vous proposer. »

Il la dépassa d'un pas sec et s'approcha de la table. Tywin tira un siège dans un raclement insupportable puis, le désignant du menton, il dit d'un ton qui lui assurait l'obéissance :

« Ces jeux n'ont que trop duré. A présent, asseyez-vous, taisez-vous, et écoutez. »

Catelyn, qui l'avait suivi du regard, se tourna complètement vers lui et, les sourcils haussés, le fixait, et son regard brûlait d'un mépris et d'un dégoût si profond que l'on ne pouvait se méprendre sur le fond de sa pensée. Un instant, elle songea à envoyer promener le Lannister, à quitter la pièce d'un bon pas pour aller retrouver Sansa, mais si elle pouvait se permettre le dédain – Tywin ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de le haïr –, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix quant à ses actions. Aussi rejoignit-elle le siège que lui désignait l'homme, la démarche fière, et s'y assit en silence. Tywin fit le tour de la table et s'assit en face d'elle. Il avait quitté son air de vieillard presque affable et ressemblait davantage au Tywin Lannister que Catelyn croyait connaître : le regard noir, autoritaire, le visage barré d'un air glacial.

« Ce que j'ai à vous proposer, commença-t-il mais elle l'interrompit immédiatement.

- Ce que vous avez à m'ordonner, mais de manière assez polie pour faire passer cela pour une proposition, lord Tywin, dit-elle froidement. Dites les choses comme elles sont.

- S'il vous plaît de m'écouter en silence jusqu'au bout, marmonna-t-il, comme à bout de patience.

- Il ne me plaît pas, répliqua-t-elle. »

Tywin leva les yeux et la dévisagea. Un sourire suffisant enjolivait le visage épuisé de Catelyn et son regard bleu était aussi pur et lumineux que le ciel, au dehors. Mais froid. Le même regard glacial qu'ils avaient échangés la première fois qu'il l'avait vu après les Noces Pourpres, sauf que celui-ci était dépourvu de folie et empli d'une inébranlable force. Courage. Il ne savait trop quoi, mais quelque chose qu'il devait craindre, lui semblait-il.

« Mais je vous ai stoppé, lord Tywin, reprit-elle, et son sourire se fit malicieux. Reprenez-donc. »

Elle le crut près de se lever pour la gifler, mais il sembla se contrôler, et, lorsqu'il reprit, sa voix vibrait de colère, et en était d'autant plus sombre.

« Tout vos fils sont mort, lady Stark, reprit-il avec un infime rictus et elle encaissa durement le coup. Votre mari est mort. Winterfell a été détruit et votre peuple massacré. Mais si nous amenons à ce qu'il reste du Nord l'image d'une personne connue, et respectée, il obéira sans poser aucun souci.

- Pas à vous, rétorqua Catelyn avec un ton froidement professionnel. Les gens ne sont pas idiots. Ils savent que vous êtes celui qui a fait assassiner l'image de leur nouveau roi, ainsi qu'une bonne partie du peuple de Westeros.

- Peut-être, mais le peuple à peur, gente dame, répondit-il sans se défaire de son rictus, qui ne cessait de grandir. Et si _vous _décidez de reprendre le trône de Winterfell, il aura une nouvelle forme d'autorité. Et vous êtes respectée, lady Catelyn, vraiment respectée. Vous êtes aujourd'hui considérée comme une Stark plus qu'une Tully. Votre peuple à foi en vous, et vous suivra. »

Catelyn le fixa avec méfiance. Il y avait une suite, à cette belle nouvelle. Une suite beaucoup moins agréable, elle en était sûre. Tywin Lannister ne lui rendrait pas le Nord aussi facilement. Ne lui rendrait pas du tout, même. Tout cela, ce n'était que pour lui donner de faux espoirs. S'il y voyait un moyen de l'amadouer, il se trompait. Mais, au fond, non... Il y voyait sûrement un moyen de la faire souffrir, un peu plus. De la torturer. Catelyn aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu'elle était assez intelligente pour ne pas se laisser avoir avec ses stupides mensonges, mais l'espoir mordait son coeur, le lui faisait remonter dans la gorge et lui donnait le vertige.

« Et ? finit-elle par dire en voyant que Tywin ne continuait pas.

- Et ? répéta-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, amusé.

- J'attendais plus une réponse, à vrai dire, lâcha-t-elle, les dents serrées, agacé par son air supérieur de celui qui prépare son mauvais coup et le savoure d'avance.

- Vous devriez m'être reconnaissante, chère, chère lady Catelyn, dit-il. Je vous rends le Nord.

- Mais pas ma liberté, siffla-t-elle. J'ai l'impression de vous connaître bien assez pour savoir que tout cela est trop simple. Vous m'avez demandé de vous écouter jusqu'au bout de vos propositions, Lannister, alors, allez jusqu'au bout.

- Si vous insistez, répondit-il, refroidi par l'agacement de Catelyn. Je vous rends bien le Nord, ma dame, mais... pas _directement_. Vous n'y retournerez sans doute jamais, votre place n'y est plus. En revanche, votre importance aux yeux du peuple de Westeros vous offre une place considérable dans mes plans. Voyez-vous, lady Catelyn, l'âge m'accable doucement, et Casterly Rock finira sans héritier...

- Votre joyeux nain de fils n'est-il pas marié et en capacité d'hériter ? ironisa-t-elle et elle vit qu'elle avait touché juste à la grimace de Tywin.

- Je ne laisserais jamais Tyrion hériter de Casterly Rock, dit-il sombrement. Et Jaime n'en a pas le droit. Il me faut un nouvel héritier. »

L'évidence s'imposa alors à Catelyn et elle en eu le souffle coupé. Un rire lui échappa, rapidement étouffé par un hoquet de surprise.

« J'ai... Je, j'ai peur de comprendre, bégaya-t-elle devant le regard d'enjouement qui décorait le visage de Tywin.

- Oh, répondit Tywin, au comble de son bonheur. C'est pourtant simple. Mais je vais aller jusqu'au bout de ma pensée, lady Catelyn, pour vous éclairer. Mon _nain de fils_, comme vous dites, n'héritera pas de Casterly Rock. Cependant, je vous rends le Nord en le lui offrant, à lui et sa femme. Il gouvernera Winterfell en tant que seigneur et non roi du Nord, et Sansa l'accompagnera. L'idée de le laisser gouverner quoique ce soit me répugne, mais votre peuple acceptera votre fille. Alors, ainsi soit-il. Quant à vous, ma dame, je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes respectée, vous êtes aimée. Ce ne sera que favorable à nos Royaumes que d'unir nos maisons, et que vous me donniez un héritier.

- Je ne suis pas une Stark, fut la seule chose que Catelyn réussit à prononcer.

- Peu importe, répliqua-t-il avec un vague geste de la main. C'est tout comme. Le peuple vous considère comme telle, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

- Et si je refuse ? s'étouffa-t-elle, effrayée par la perspective de ce futur.

- Sansa pourrait être accidentellement blessée, se mit-il à rire. »

Catelyn se leva précipitamment et rejoignit le balcon. Elle s'appuya contre la pierre et laissa les premiers rayons de soleil lui caresser le visage. Le vertige qui la prenait la rendait complètement vulnérable. Pourquoi une telle réaction, alors que cette idée n'était pas même une surprise ? Bien sûr, elle s'était attendue à subir ce genre de perspective, mais c'était beaucoup plus dur à avaler qu'elle ne se l'était figuré. Le vague espoir qu'elle avait d'une probable suite heureuse s'envolait pour la laisser tomber dans un sombre futur. Elle revoyait la falaise. Mais, cette fois, elle était loin du bord, et entre elle et le vide, une grille, immense. Juste derrière, Sansa. Et puis l'idée lui vint en tête. Sansa, à nouveau, était sa lueur d'espoir, son rayon de soleil dans les ténèbres.

Catelyn se retourna, fébrile, vers Tywin, et le toisa.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, dit-elle, et elle ne put empêcher sa voix de trembler.

- En effet, répondit-il en jubilant il savait qu'il avait gagné la partie, mais elle se ferait un plaisir de ne pas la lui rendre totalement bénéfique.

- Je n'ai pas non plus un délai pour y réfléchir ? se risqua-t-elle tout de même à demander.

- Non, répondit-il sans détours. »

Au moins, il lui rendait la chose plus simple que s'il lui avait simplement proposé. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devrait le faire, mais du moins n'aurait-elle pas à passer des soirées à peser le pour et le contre. La chose lui paraissait bien trop importante pour qu'elle accepte aussi facilement, mais une autre idée lui était venue en tête, et, pour cela, il lui fallait se plier aux conditions du Lannister.

« Très bien, fit-elle claquer, en ayant l'impression de laisser une énorme pierre s'écraser sur ses épaules, une pierre qu'elle aurait elle-même laisser tomber. »

Elle le sentit sur le point de lâcher un cri de surprise, mais il se retint de justesse et, toussotant, s'apprêta à lui répondre des mots mielleux, trophée de sa victoire.

« Mais il y a des conditions, messire, répondit-elle, reprenant la main et le laissant méfiant.

- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en position de poser des conditions, chère Catelyn, répondit-il en se levant pour quitter la pièce. »

Mais elle fut plus rapide que lui et lui barra la route, fulminante.

« Et moi je pense que si, cher Tywin, rétorqua-t-elle, acerbe. »

Il voulut la dépasser, l'air de rien, mais elle lui attrapa le bras, sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'elle le faisait. Lorsqu'elle se remarqua sa main serrant le bras de Tywin, le temps sembla s'arrêter. C'était là un tableau très étrange. Tywin lui lançait un regard où se mêlait bon nombre d'émotions. Surprise, colère, répulsion. Tandis que Catelyn débordait de haine et de rage. Les vêtements rouges et noirs s'opposaient comme le jour et la nuit, et semblaient peindre les émotions des deux personnages. Un instant, Catelyn fut tentée de le relâcher et de s'excuser, comme le lui avait appris son père, mais la situation actuelle lui revint en tête, comme une vague s'écrase sur la falaise et, d'un mouvement sec, elle le força à se retourner, le lâcha et reprit de plus belle :

« Vous pouvez peut-être faire de moi ce que bon vous semble, messire, déballa-t-elle à toute vitesse, mais je suis au regret de vous dire que vous ne vous trouvez pas devant une idiote !

- Je me trouve devant une femme piégée, objecta-t-il.

- Pas si piégée que ça, cracha Catelyn en faisant un pas en avant, brisant la limite de la convenance. Vous avez besoin de moi, incontestablement. Sinon, vous ne m'auriez pas sauvegardée. Et, là, ah, vous m'avez, soyez en assuré ! Mais si vous pouvez m'obliger à faire ce que vous voulez en menaçant ma fille, je peux aussi vous faire chanter ! »

La tension n'en fut que plus lourde. Le visage de Twyin s'alourdissait de méfiance, d'incompréhension et de colère, assombrissant son air victorieux, et Catelyn dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui envoyer son poing dans la figure.

« _Vous _avez ma fille, continua-t-elle sans perdre de sa fureur, mais son air gagnant en malignité, _vous _avez mon Royaume, _vous _m'avez, _moi_. Mais, cher Tywin, messire, vous avez aussi incontestablement _besoin _de moi. Et un accident et si vite arrivé, du haut de ses falaises. »

Elle lui laissa le temps de saisir le sens de sa phrase. Il vit dans ses yeux la compréhension, puis la fureur de se sentir piégé, comme elle le ressentait elle-même.

« Menacez-vous votre propre vie, ma dame ? demanda-t-il si bas que Catelyn ne l'aurait jamais entendu si elle ne s'était pas tenu si près de lui.

- Selon vous ? rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier, le visage à quelques centimètres seulement de celui de son _adversaire._

- Vous laisseriez votre Sansa seule ? ironisa-t-il, mais elle le sentit troublé.

- En sécurité à Winterfell.

- Avec mon fils ?

- Ma fille est intelligente, et votre fils est bien court sur pieds. »

Tywin Lannister ne trouva rien à répondre à cela, et Catelyn se félicita de lui rappeler à nouveau _qui_ était sa faiblesse. Au regard, si vert, du Lannister, elle savait qu'elle avait gagnée au moins une manche.

« C'est là du chantage, ma dame, finit-il par répliquer en plissant les yeux. Et vous parliez d'honneur...

- Vous avez triché bon nombre de fois, lord Tywin, lorsque je n'ai fait que suivre les codes des chevaliers. Vous voulez jouer ? Jouons. Mais sachez que s'il arrivait quelque chose à Sansa, vos plans pourraient se trouver contrariés.

- Vous n'êtes pas la seule femme à Westeros. »

A ces mots, Catelyn sut qu'elle avait bel et bien mis une chance de son côté pour protéger Sansa. Elle se recula, victorieuse, et le laissa se rendre compte de sa nouvelle faiblesse.

« Vous ne risquerez pas le Nord. Vous l'avez dit vous-même : les gens me respectent. Ils aimeront Sansa, mais me font confiance, à _moi_, parce qu'ils me connaissent depuis des années. Vous aurez entièrement le Nord si son peuple sait que je suis en vie et apte à conseiller ma fille. Winterfell ne peut être dirigé que par un Stark. Vous me perdez, _cher Tywin_, vous perdez le Nord, et vous le savez pertinemment. A présent, vous avez ma main, vous avez ma fille, vous avez mon Royaume. Et vous gagné également autre chose : ma promesse. Celle de vous faire payer vos actes. »

Et, à la fois fière de ses mots et abrutie par la perspective assurée de son sombre futur, Catelyn Tully Stark – Catelyn Lannister – tourna le dos à l'homme fulminant, vaincu dans sa joie, piégé dans ses plans, et retourna s'installer au balcon.

Au dehors, le ciel était complètement bleu, et le soleil, haut, brillant. Une lumière dans son malheur. Ce n'était qu'une victoire dans une défaite, et le pire restait à venir, mais... Aujourd'hui, Catelyn savait exactement ce qu'elle avait à faire. Survivre, vaille que vaille. Survivre pour Sansa. Survivre pour se venger. Survivre pour Robb, pour Arya, pour Bran et petit Rickon. Survivre pour Ned. Survivre pour l'honneur.

_Tu as vu, Ned, il y a du soleil. Ce n'est pas comme à Winterfell. A Winterfell, il n'y avait pas de soleil. Il faisait froid. Mais c'était mieux. Regarde, Ned, regarde. Regarde-moi. Sois fière de ta fille, sois fière de ta femme. Je t'aime, je ne l'oublie pas. Je n'oublie personne. Je n'oublie rien. Mais donne-moi la force de continuer._

Sa raison lui dicta que c'était le soleil qui lui caressait le visage. Mais une part d'elle voulut croire que c'était Ned qui, l'ayant entendu, lui caressait la joue, essuyait ses larmes, la serrait dans ses bras, comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Et, cette fois-ci, elle se laissa y croire.

* * *

******PARTIE II - **FIN

* * *

OK, peut-être pas FIN _définitive_. Il se peut donc qu'une fois mes épreuves de bac terminées, j'écrive le mariage ou... je ne sais pas, peut-être une sorte de résumé de la vie que peuvent mener nos deux compères une fois mariés. Il y a beaucoup de matière à travailler sur ce sujet, donc j'ai le choix, mais, voilà, PEUT-ÊTRE que je ferais une suite. Rien n'est définitif.

En tout cas, si jamais je ne faisais aucune suite, je le dis maintenant : **merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui m'ont lu (ou _ce_, accessoirement, s'il y en a) et qui me liront par la suite. Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation à toutes/tous, j'ai eu grand plaisir à partager mon travail avec vous ! **Et j'espère vous revoir sur les prochaines _fanfiction_ que je posterais sur Catelyn, parce que, oui, il y en aura _une_ assurée et d'autres, sans doute. Donc, prochain projet : fiction de... hm, une dizaine de chapitres ? sur Catelyn et Ned (j'en ai écris plus de la moitié à ce stade).

Bises !


End file.
